


Christina's World

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Other, Painting, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Bucky's WorldSteve and Bucky recreate Christina's World, a 1948 painting by American artist Andrew Wyeth.Set in the stark landscape of coastal Maine, Christina’s World depicts Wyeth’s neighbor Anna Christina Olson, who inspired the composition.  As a young girl, Olson developed a degenerative muscle condition, possibly polio, that left her unable to walk.  She refused to use a wheelchair, preferring to crawl, as shown in the painting, using her arms to drag her lower body along.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Christina's World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50227262521/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
